New Loves For The Cullens?
by sammy4eva
Summary: Will the Cullens figure out that the one they thought they loved isn't their soul-mate? Some will be left heartbroken. Will the heartbroken seek revenge or find comfort in their soon to find out their REAL soul-mate. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. OOC sorry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys/girls this is my first ever Twilight fan fiction. Characters may be OOC. So your reviews will really help me get better at writing. Please, please, please, please review!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Krystal's POV**_

I'm so bored! This plane ride better not be much longer. I still can't believe I'm going to Forks, Washington. Forks, Washington of all places. I'm not too fond of rain because when my hair dries it gets curly. My hair is short but not so short it looks like a pixie cut. I got chocolate brown and blonde highlights before i came here. I've never been the new kid before so I'm really nervous. Well I just hope this place has more hiding spots than Indiana. The whole state was so flat and there weren't many trees. I really need to shift soon. I'm glad I'm moving during the winter so i can take the weather on when I'm in snow leopard form. I wonder if there will be any vampires or werewolves. I really hope there aren't any werewolves. Werewolves don't like me all that well. They think I'm just some cheap, girl version of them. It sickens me to no end when they consider me that way. The plane started to going downwards and the seat-belt light went on. I put my seat-belt on even though I really didn't need to, being a "werecat" and all. The plane had finally landed and I went to luggage claim. I gathered my belongings just when I smelled two vampires. Great, I already found two vampires and I just got here. I smelled another one. It was too strong to be very far away so I spun around and saw this huge, muscular vampire towering over me. Did i mention I'm not all that tall?

He spoke so no humans could hear, "Come with me. My family and I won't hurt you, we only wish to speak to you."

"Alright," I said while following him. While following him to his family I saw more vampires. Yikes! This is a large coven. I counted only five but that's larger than normal. I bet there are more of them. We walked up and I saw a petite, pixie looking one next to, I'm only guessing, an empath. He looked like he was in pain, if he was an empath probably because of all the emotions swarming this place. Next, I saw the muscular one go and stand next to a blonde. She had long, curly hair and looked like she came off of a magazine. She wore designer everything! I probably looked like crap to them. Oh well, I really don't care. Last, I saw a very calm looking blonde. He looked like he was around twenty-eight maybe thirty when he was changed. I think I was stretching it a little though.

"Hello. I'm Carlisle and these are my children," he said gesturing to them.

"Hi, I'm Krystal," I said, my voice a little shaky because of the large coven.

"We were curious as um...," he trailed off.

"As to what i am? I know i don't smell like anything you probably smelled before unless it was something you ate," I said noticing their golden eyes.

"You're one of those, very rare, werecats aren't you?" the empath asked.

"Yes. Do not judge me and say I'm just a girl version of werewolves," I replied.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said right back.

"I'm not trying to be pushy or anything but, what type of cat do you shift into?" the pixie vampire asked.

"I shift into a snow leopard. I don't think there are any others that shift into snow leopards left," I said half sad, half proud.

"Do you have a home yet?" the very muscular one asked.

"No, I was just about to go try and find one," I said.

"Please, come and meet the rest of our family. My wife, Esme, would be delighted to meet you," the fatherly one said.

"Alright. I will need to shift though. I haven't shifted for about a month and I almost did on the plane," I replied.

"Of course, you can follow us," he said.

Crap, this is going to be difficult. I hadn't realised I'd have to run with my suitcase. Grr, this is going to be complicated. We went outside and ran, human speed, into the woods. I quickly grabbed a piece of cloth and tied my suitcase to my ankle. Ooh! I hope I don't mess up my ankle.

"Isn't that going to be uncomfortable?" the blonde one asked.

"I'll live," I said and shifted before they could argue. The empath came and tried to untie it and I snapped at his hand. I growled, warning him I would be okay. He threw his hands up in the air and backed away saying, "I was only trying to help."

The pixie one got this blank look on her face and they all rushed around her. The empath holding her hand asking what she was seeing.

She snapped out of it and said, "I don't know. I can't see. I won't be able to because Krystal is here."

What's wrong with me? Am I that messed up? Wait! What is she talking about?

The empath, sensing my confusing, came over to me and said, "That's my wife, Alice, she can see into the future. She can't see it right now because you are like a werewolf. For some reason she can't see the future if a werewolf, or a werecat, is involved. We don't know why but trust me, there is nothing wrong with you."

Once he cleared all that up we went on running to their house. Half way there I heard a snap. I look over and find out that my suitcase snapped. I stop and try to figure out how to get it back on my ankle without it snapping again. The muscular vampire started laughing. What is wrong with him? Grr now I have to shift back so I can talk. I shifted back to human form and they all stood with their mouths hanging wide open. I guess when werewolves shifted back their clothes were missing or something. When I shift back I'm fully clothed. Haha! Stupid werewolves thinking that they're better than werecats.

"What?" I asked. They all were speechless. Haha! I made vampires speechless. I could have some fun with this! =)

_**A/N Okay thanks for reading guys!! Remember review please! Anyway hope you liked it!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey girls/guys I really need you to do review okay? Reviews help me in my writing and if you read it please just take about a minute to review. Anyway enough of my blabber here's chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

**Krystal's POV**

"What?" I asked again clearly amused.

"How did you.. how is that.... but ...," the empath stuttered.

"What you thought my clothes would rip? Ha! Ya right! My clothes form into me or something they don't rip," I said still amused.

"Here I'll carry the suitcase," the muscular one said.

"No you won't!," I said snatching it away from him, "I'll be fine."

"Come on! That has got to be uncomfortable," the blonde said.

"I'll live," I said stubbornly.

"You're too stubborn. Let one of us carry it for you," Carlisle said.

"I know I'm stubborn but I can carry it just fine," I replied.

"Let us at least help. It already broke," the muscular one said.

"I said I'm fine!" I said getting agitated.

"Alright....," he said unsure whether he was going to push it or not.

I quickly tied it back and and shifted so they couldn't argue anymore. We then started running for their house. The muscular one stayed a little bit behind. I think to make sure my suitcase didn't break again. It's a shame he already found his love. I think I really like him. He looks like a big teddy bear.

**Emmett's POV**

This girl is so stubborn! I never met a werecat before, well until now. I really like her though. WAIT! I shouldn't be thinking this1 I have my Rosie. Hopefully Eddie isn't in hearing distance. He better not squeal on me if he is though. HEAR THAT EDDIE! I stayed a little bit behind and kept speed with Krystal. I was afraid that the suitcase would break again and she'd hurt her ankle. It wouldn't be pretty especially since her blood smells human-like. We finally arrived at the house and Krystal shifted back. She looked relieved to feel the cold air again. She stood up then fell down out of nowhere. I couldn't help but crack up laughing.

"What?" she asked all innocently.

"You stood up, then fell down out of nowhere," I said still laughing.

"Ya. So I could get the suitcase off my ankle," she said slowly.

I am not dumb! "Don't talk to me like I'm dumb! I'm not dumb I'm just stupid," I said fake hurting. She started laughing uncontrollably.

"You're.....so......weird!" she said in between giggle fits.

"I take that offensively!" I said.

Eddie came out and said "Who ate snow leopard? Their breath smells like crap!"

"HEY!!" Krystal screamed, " I do NOT smell like werewolves!!"

"What? Will someone explain who and what this person is?" Eddie said.

Oh no. You could feel the rage coming off of Krystal. "I am a werecat! Do NOT talk like I can not hear you! Do NOT talk like I'm some type of alien creature that deserves to be treated like crap!" she screamed as she started walking towards him.

I went up and held her arms behind her back, afraid that she would kill him. DANG! She got a temper!

Taylor came out with Adam following close behind.

"Eddie what did you do now?" Taylor asked.

"Why do you assume it was me?" Eddie questioned right back.

"You have no respect for girls unless it's Bella. That's why," Taylor answered smugly.

Haha! I have a feeling Krystal and Taylor will be best friends. They both hate Eddie and have major tempers.

"Um...I still don't know all your names," Krystal said.

"I'm Taylor," Taylor said holding out her hand. Krystal could only stare at it. "Emmett let her go!" she said to me.

I listened to her afraid she would hurt me. Last time she said she'd bite my head off. I thought she was only joking. I shuddered at the memory. I learned not to mess with Taylor then.

"Nice to meet you," Krystal said shaking Taylor's hand.

"I'm Adam," Adam said.

"I'm Krystal," she said right back.

We all introduced ourselves. When Eddie spoke to her she gave him a glare that looked like it would chop his head off if it could. Haha! Eddie is going to be in so much trouble if he gets Taylor or her mad. They might even gang up on him. I'd love to see that.

"Shut up Emmett! Oh and STOP calling me EDDIE!," he screamed.

"Oh! Sorry EDDIE!," I said back. He growled at me. Krystal growled right back at him. Rosalie then growled at her.

"What is this a growl fest or something?" I asked.

"I growled at EDDIE because he growled like a freaking cat, which is my job since I AM the cat. I don't know why Rosalie growled at me though," Krystal explained.

"I growled at you because I thought you growled at EDDIE because he growled at Emmett and you liked him or something," Rosie said.

"No.....Oh well that doesn't matter anymore," Krystal replied.

"Oh well if you don't mind can I see your snow leopard form? I'm not trying to be rude but I've never seen a werecat before," Taylor said.

"Well, here's the thing. I don't always turn into a snow leopard," Krystal said.

Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! Wait what? What does she mean she doesn't always turn into a snow leopard? Can she turn into other cats too?? This is so confusing!

**A/N Hey girls/guys hope you liked it! If you liked it then REVIEW! Please. If you didn't like it then REVIEW! Please. I really want to know your opinion on whether or not I should continue my story. Just take about a minute maybe less to just say what I'm doing wrong or if I should just keep doing what I'm doing. THANKS FOR READING! =)**

**-Love,**

**Sammy4eva**


	3. The Pack

**A/N Hey girls/guys! I love all of your reviews! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed! Thanks and keep reviewing! Here's chapter 3! =)**

**Chapter 3**

**Emmett's POV**

She sat there looking very worried. Why won't she tell us what's up?

She said, "I'm one of the very few werecats that can turn into whatever they want. I choose to turn into a snow leopard most of the time because that's my natural form. Both of my parents were snow leopards, well werecat snow leopards. It was unusual that I could turn into any cat that I wanted. My parents were killed by….by…. werewolves and they tried to kill me. They out-numbered me but I got away anyway. To this day I'm always on guard when a werewolf is around."

I started to smell werewolf. This is sooo not the time for Jacob to be visiting Bella! Oh no….I hope Krystal doesn't freak out. Krystal started getting tense. Oh god so not the time!

"Krystal, don't worry he's a friend. Well to Bella anyway," Rosalie said.

"I don't care. That scent it familiar," she said as her eyes got wide, "His pack killed my family."

"Hey guys! What's up," Jacob said as we walked through the door.

Krystal's eyes darted to him and she looked ready to shift.

"Krystal, don't," Carlisle said fatherly.

"You," Krystal said right before she bolted out the door.

Even Eddie couldn't catch her. Rosalie bolted out right after. She ran either to help calm Krystal down or she didn't want to kill Jacob for what his pack had done.

"Who was that and why did they say "you" then run away?" Jacob asked.

"That was Krystal. According to her your pack killed her family. She's a werecat," Taylor said seeming slightly calm but still very angry.

"We didn't kill any werecats. I don't know what crap she's telling you," Jacob replied seeming agitated that Krystal would say that.

"Maybe not as far as you know. Maybe your pack did before you became a werewolf," I said holding my anger back.

"Did you people just meet her? She's lying my pack did no such thing!" Jacob said equally as mad.

"Why would she lie? I suggest you leave before I rip to shreds myself!" Taylor screamed.

"Bring it on!" Jacob screamed right back.

Just as Taylor was about to scream at him the window opened and a snow leopard jumped through. Rosalie came through the window right after. Krystal, I'm assuming is the snow leopard, growled right in his face. He started backing away and she shifted back.

"Let's take this outside," Krystal said menacingly.

They went outside and everyone followed.

"Don't even think about bringing your pack down here. This is one on one! Not like the day your pack ambushed my family," Krystal screamed.

"We never harmed one werecat! You must have mistaken our scent for some other packs," Jacob said trying to avoid the battle that was soon to happen.

"You really don't remember do you? Your pack attacked my family when I was only a baby. They tried killing me. What they didn't know is that I could shift into different cats, each one with a new strength. I barely made it out alive," Krystal said in a fighting stance.

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to fight you either. I promise you if my pack does come they will only watch, not fight," Jacob replied.

"Enough bull crap! You think I don't know what werewolves are like? You think I never had to learn all their techniques just to protect myself? You have another thing coming if you think you can beat me," she said still in her fighting stance.

"Look I really don't want to fight. I will even call my pack down here to see if we did. Can you at least let me do that?" Jacob asked.

"As soon as you shift I shift too. I don't trust werewolves," Krystal said.

**Jacob's POV**

What is this girl talking about? Oh well. I shifted. How come my clothes didn't rip? Weird…. Anyway, HEY SAM!! (**Sam, **Jacob)

**What?**

This werecat thinks we killed her family. Can you get the rest of the pack to come down to the Cullen's and explain that we didn't?

**Um, wait! Won't it break the treaty?**

"It won't break the treaty," Edward said.

Grr stupid Edward. No it won't break the treaty.

**Alright, but Jacob.**

Yeah?

**We might have killed her family. One of ancestors killed some werecats.**

WHAT! You're telling me that we might be responsible for killing this girl's family?

**I'm not sure. I'll have to meet her first. Edward please don't tell anyone this.**

I don't know if he's still listening but if he isn't then it wouldn't matter.

**Oh well. I'm getting the pack together. We will be there soon.**

Alright. See you soon. I thought as I shifted back to human. Odd…my clothes didn't rip and yet I still have them on.

"It's because you're around me. That happens to me and when I'm around others that will happen to them also," Krystal, I'm guessing, said after she shifted back.

"Look, the pack will be here soon to explain that we didn't kill any werecat," I said annoyed.

"Whatever! I know you did and I don't care what YOU think. YOU weren't a werewolf yet but your pack was.

"Look mutt! Listen here and listen good! If your pack so much as shifts and comes within five feet of her I will kill you. I don't know what your pack did to her that she almost died, but she was a baby! You took away her family and if you try to harm her in anyway I will make sure that you die, painfully!" Taylor and Rosalie warned.

"I'd rather be a mutt than a blood sucking leech!" I screamed at them.

**Rosalie's POV**

I heard a menacing growl come from Krystal's direction. I saw she was in a snow tiger form. She lunged at Jacob just as the pack arrived.

**A/N Sorry but if you want this to be updated as fast as possible you have to review. The most reviews I get the fast I update. =) Love you all! (not that way love you all as friends)**

**Love,**

**Sammy4eva**


	4. Meeting Up With Old Friends

**A/N: You people reviewed so fast! I just wanted to say THANKS! You reviews really help me out =). Oh just for the people who were wondering this is a Krystal/Emmett fic. The pairings will get switched up later on in the story. Also yes a snow tiger is a real animal. It's pretty much a white tiger that's all. Anyway enough of my chatter here's chapter 4.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters. I do own Taylor, Krystal, and Adam though =).**_

**Chapter 4**

**Emmett's POV**

Oh no! I jumped in front of Jacob so Krystal would not attack him. The last thing we need is a fight going on when it can be avoided. I ended up wrestling Krystal to the ground. It was hard to keep her down. Jasper had to come and help. She let out a yelp. I hope we didn't hurt her!

She shifted back to human and said "What was that for?"

"Sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you," Jasper said.

"You didn't hurt me. What are you talking about?" Krystal asked.

"Then why did you yelp?" I asked confused.

"So you would stop wrestling me," she replied.

The pack arrived and she immediately stood up. I could sense that she really hated werewolves.

"Is this Krystal?" Sam asked Jacob while pointing to Krystal.

"I can speak for myself! I'm not some retard that can't answer questions!" Krystal spat at him.

"Ya! What are you smoking?" Taylor asked Sam. Sigh one of her usual lines.

"I'm not smoking anything. I don't know what your talking about," Sam replied.

Wow even I'm not THAT stupid!

"It means what are you talking about, retard," Taylor said.

"Look, Krystal I think we have some explaining to do," Sam said.

"You do realise you just admitted that your pack killed her family right?" I asked.

"It wasn't us. It was our ancestors," Sam explained.

"Your ancestors, bull! I saw you there," Krystal said.

"I was the wolf helping you," Sam replied calmly.

"There was no wolf helping me! As Taylor said before, what are you smoking?" Krystal said amused that Taylor would actually say something that weird.

"You didn't notice the wolf fighting the pack back while you ran?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was running you ding dong! I don't have eyes in the back of my head," Krystal said with a blank look on her face.

"Did you just call him a ding dong?" Eddie asked trying to hold in his laugh.

"You're one to talk EDDIE-POO!" Krystal said.

Haha! Eddie-poo?? Where in the world did she come up with that?? I wish I would've thought of that!

"Do NOT call me Eddie, and especially not Eddie-poo," Eddie warned.

"Oh I'm sorry did I get on little EDDIE-POO's nerves? My bad," Krystal replied.

Everyone's head zipped back and forth to see you would snap first.

"Alright, how about I call you Kryst?" Eddie asked thinking he had won the battle.

"Go ahead," she said right in his face.

"Ooh! What are you going to do now EDDIE-POO? Are you going to go cry back to Mommy? Did Krystal hurt your feelings? Oh poor baby," Taylor said.

Everyone was trying to hold in their laugh. I let out a few short laughs once in awhile. I couldn't help it! Taylor finally found someone who could be as mean as she is to Eddie. I have a feeling that little Eddie is in for some trouble now. I turn back and see Krystal's eyes get real wide.

"Quil?" she asks.

"What? Who called me?" Quil asked.

"Quil. It IS you!" Krystal screamed.

"Krystal? I feel stupid now. I should've known it was you!" Quil said.

"Well not really, I mean you don't see me that often in my cat forms. I didn't know you were a werewolf," Krystal replied.

"Whoa wait! I'm a werewolf? Why didn't I know about this?" Quil asked.

"You're so weird," Krystal said rolling her eyes.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah! He's my boyfriend," Krystal said.

**Edwards POV**

(**thoughts, **non-thoughts)

**Play along! I won't call you Eddie-poo if you do! -Krystal**

"Oh yeah we go way back," Quil said putting his arm around her shoulder.

**Wow...You can see Emmett mentally twitching. It's not even funny -Jasper**

**Ahahahahahahaha! Such a great prank -Alice**

**Good now she can stay off my man! -Rosalie**

**Wait I thought she hated werewolves -Emmett**

"I thought you hated and didn't trust werewolves," Emmett said.

**Either you help the prank or there are going to be some issues! -Krystal**

"Well I guess she has to if her boyfriend's one," I said.

**Grrrrr -Emmett**

**Rosalie better not find out that Emmett's mad that Krystal has a boyfriend -Jasper**

**I'm bored....I know! We should all play truth or dare! -Rosalie**

**Well at least we know that Krystal forgave the pack. God they smell awful -Alice**

**I really need to get more information out of these guys -Krystal**

**Quil's POV**

Well this is interesting. Oh well I guess she's trying to get...Emmett? Yeah I think that's the muscular one's name. I guess she's trying to get Emmett jealous.

"Emmett I need to talk to you," I think Jasper said.

Wow I'm getting better at their names. The two ran off with Krystal eyeing them suspiciously.

"Okay we are not really going out. I just wanted to see your faces. It was priceless," Krystal said laughing.

**Jasper's POV**

I took Emmett out of hearing distance.

"Look either you break up with Rosalie or do something! Your emotions for Krystal are driving me insane!" I told him

"I know! I'm sorry but she's just so...But I have Rosalie and...." he, sort of, told me.

"You need to make up your mind! Either Rosalie or Krystal, your choice," I said and walked away.

**Emmett's POV**

Well I guess we find out sooner or later. I love Krystal and I barely even know her.

**A/N: Thanks! Remember the more you review the fast I update! By the way sorry if this chapter isn't that good. It's kind of late for me and I'm tired. There will be more if you review, but I have to have reviews to update. Your reviews help me write better. THANKS FOR READING!**

**Love,**

**Sammy4eva**


	5. Leaving?

**A/N: Okay so my last chapter only got one review! That's kind of sad considering you people inspired me to stay up late and update twice in one day. Sense Mgirl30311 was the only person to review, this chapter is dedicated to her. THANKS MGIRL30311! Well I love your reviews A LOT so please review! Anyway here's chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any Twilight characters. -sigh- Sorry have to do those.**

**Krystal's POV**

Wow. I need to get my feelings under control! Emmett already has a mate and I'm not going to ruin their relationship. I need to find my imprint. Maybe that will stop my feelings for him. Well considering tomorrow is my 18th birthday, I'm going to find my imprint tomorrow. I just hope the legends aren't true. Well, I guess they are sense werecats, werewolves, and vampires are all "legends" yet we're real.

"Krystal," Taylor said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Come with me," she said.

I followed her. I wonder what this is about. Oh I hope this isn't about Emmett! I mentally groaned.

"Okay I know you are going to find your imprint tomorrow," she said once we were out of hearing distance.

"You know that because.........?" I asked.

"Tomorrow is your birthday, am I right?" she questioned right back.

"Unfortunately. Yes you are right. I will find my imprint tomorrow. When I find him our eyes will glow red, pink words will appear in the air saying soul mates, and then I will faint. It will happen with everyone I see except it will either say soul-mates, friends, best friends, brother, or sister, and possibly mom and dad but that is unlikely," I explained.

"Wow," she said as her eyes got wide, "ALL that is going to happen?"

"Yes," I said sighing, "If I don't leave here today I could ruin someones relationship and I am not going to be responsible for that!"

"You love Emmett don't you?" she asked lifting her eyebrow.

"Yes, it's possible he's my imprint. That's why I need to leave here TODAY," I said.

**Emmett's POV**

What? I could be her imprint? I shouldn't have eavesdropped! Now I'm going to freak Jasper out even more with my emotions. WAIT! Krystal can't leave! She only just got here. I have to tell the family. I ran back as quick as possible.

"Carlisle! Esme! Someone!" I said as I walked in the house.

"What is it?" Esme said as she walked in the living room.

"Krystal's leaving," I said.

"Then just invite her over for tomorrow, I don't see why you ran back to tell us that," Carlisle said.

"No not leaving as in going home! Leaving as in leaving the state," I said.

"What? She just got here," Esme said looking a little hurt.

"Why is she leaving?" Carlisle asked.

"Her birthday is tomorrow," I started but was interrupted by Alice screaming.

"You tell me NOW!? I have so much planning to do!!" she said.

"No Alice! She's leaving the state. As in not coming back! Her birthday is tomorrow and that's when she finds her imprint," I said still freaking out.

"How do you know?" Jasper said walking downstairs.

"I kind of eavesdropped on her and Taylor's conversation," I said hoping not to get lectured about eavesdropping.

"YOU WHAT!??!" Taylor screamed running in the house with Krystal right on her heels.

"You didn't" Krystal said with hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!" I said hoping Taylor wouldn't attack me.

"I knew I shouldn't have told. I should have just kept it to myself," Krystal said shaking her head back and forth while walking backwards.

"No! You should have told me. You did the right thing! Emmett just had to eavesdrop and tell the whole family," Taylor said glaring at me.

"Forget it," Krystal said with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't go!" I said right before she shifted.

She ran out the door and what surprised me the most is that Adam went after her.

**Taylor's POV**

I can't believe Emmett did that! Krystal shifted into a snow leopard and ran out the door. I saw Adam run out. Is Adam going after her? Dang he's fast! I ran out right on his heels.

"You chasing Krystal?" I asked.

"I'm not letting her get away that easy! Not when she makes you happy," he said sniffing to make sure he had her scent, and sped up.

"Aww! You're too sweet," I said catching up.

"How fast can this girl run?!!" Adam exclaimed.

I laughed until my side hurt.

"Why are you laughing so much?" Adam asked with a smile on his face.

"You really thought she can't run as fast as a vampire? She has the powers of all the cats in the world I think she can run pretty fast," I said still laughing.

"I just hope I don't lose her scent," he said.

We ran for the whole day and finally found her. She's ASLEEP! Well we did chase her all day and she is in Wisconsin so I guess I would be tired too. We started walking forward and I accidentally stepped on a twig.

She sat up straight, rubbed her eyes, and said "What are you two doing here?"

"We're taking you back to Forks. If your imprint is there then you are finding out!" I said stubbornly.

"No I'm not," she said more awake.

"Adam grab her," I told him. He went to go pick her up but she bit him. She seriously bit him!

"OWW!" Adam screamed grabbing his hand.

She opened her mouth and saw she had her cat fangs.

"Don't bite people! What are you an animal?" I asked.

"Not at the moment but I can if you want," she said.

"Oh yeah, BLONDE MOMENT!" I screamed and we all laughed.

"You do need to come back to Forks though," Adam said seriously.

"One problem though. I can't," she said looking us straight in the eye.

**A/N: Okay now please don't think I'm being mean but I need at least five reviews until I update. I appreciate any ideas and will do my best to use them! So seriously review! It will take less than 45 seconds, if you have the time to read this you have the time to review.**

**Love,**

**Sammy4eva**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N HEY SORRY! When I checked my reviews last it was only Mgirl30311. SORRY AGAIN! Chapter 5 is dedicated to EVERYONE who reviewed! Sorry about that little mishap!**

**Love,**

**Sammy4eva**


	7. Fighting

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews people! I loved them ALL so much! I'm not going to bore you anymore, here's chapter 6.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. Sorry I have to do those.**_

**Krystal's POV**

"Why as hell not?" Taylor asked.

"I can't explain," I said sadly. I really did want to go back, but that meant putting them in danger.

"Yes you can! Explain now!" Taylor demanded.

"Didn't I just say I can't?" I asked trying to avoid the question.

"We will force you back until you give a logical reason why you can't," Adam said.

"If I go back that means putting you in danger," I said looking away.

"We're vampires sweetie. I don't think you will put us in danger," Adam said.

"Not if the people are legend hunters," I replied.

**Taylor's POV**

"Legend hunters? What the," I started.

"Language!" Adam said before I could swear.

"Fine! What the crud monkeys?" I asked.

"Vampire, werewolf, dragons, and other such "mythical creatures." They go hunting for us and for some reason they know everything about us," Krystal said.

"Is that why you moved here?" 1questioned.

"No. When I moved here I could sniff them out. They've been tracking me. That's also why I couldn't stay here or at your house any longer," Krystal said just as two guys walked out of the woods.

"Who are you," Adam asked taking a defensive crouch in front of me.

"We're the legend hunters your friend was talking about," the dark haired, tall, and smelly one answered.

"Kill them, quick!" I said to Adam.

The other fat, light haired one pulled out a lighter and said "Back off! Don't think I won't throw this, lit, at you."

Krystal shifted without them noticing and disappeared into the woods. She did NOT just ditch us!! Oh wait she didn't! I shouldn't doubt her. Adam must have noticed that she was behind them because he had on an evil smirk.

"What are you smiling about?" the smelly one asked. Man he needs some serious, heavy duty deodorant! That dude is RANK!

"Oh nothing, just your doom," he said and him and I ran forward and attacked the smelly one. The other one was about to throw the lighter when Krystal attacked him from behind.

"AHHHHHHHH!" they screamed right before Krystal shifted back to human.

"Do you promise not to hunt any more?" she asked menacingly.

"Do you really think that they will keep that promise?" I asked.

"WE PROMISE! WE PROMISE!" they screamed.

"I'm going to make sure they do," she said while tying them up to the tree, "Now you can't."

"Take away their weapons!" I reminded her.

"I already took care of that," she said.

Dang!! She's fast! Anyway I really hope she can come back now.

"So will you come back now?" Adam asked.

"Yes but none of you will see me tomorrow," she said.

"Cool! Let's go and tell the family that you are staying," I said excited.

We started running home just as the sun was rising. I love watching the sun rise and and set. =) It's all so pretty.

"Finally, we're home," I said breathing in the scent of fresh flowers that Esme, most likely, planted.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella! We're back and we have Krystal with us!" I said as I heard a crash from Emmett's and Rosalie's room.

"What was that?" Krystal asked.

"Rose probably threw something at Emmett," I said as if it was obvious.

"Why?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know I mean it couldn't be the fact that there is a bunch of bears that are outside their room or anything," I said rolling my eyes.

"Those aren't bears....." Krystal said.

"Then what are they?" I asked.

"Those are Moon Shifters," she said. **(SORRY! I don't know what they actually call ****them.)**

"But the moon isn't up," Adam said confused.

"That's why they are shifting back to human," she replied.

"ROSE! THOSE ARE ONLY THE MOON SHIFTERS/ CHILDREN OR WHATEVER!" I screamed.

"CRAP!" she screamed back, "Now I have to go buy another vase!"

"YOU BROKE WHAT!??! THAT VASE BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN THE ONE FROM CARLISLE!!" Esme screamed.

"I'm guessing Esme loves her house?" Krystal asked.

"You guessed right," Adam said.

"HOW DID YOU GET BLOOD ON THIS CARPET??????!!!!!!!!!" Esme screamed. Uh oh! They messed with her carpet.

"I'm sorry!!!!" Rose said running downstairs, "Krystal's here! You wouldn't want to yell at me when we have guests would you?"

"Normally I wouldn't but you got BLOOD on the CARPET!!!" Esme said grabbing Rose's arm, "You are going to go buy a new one. Oh and no Emmett for a week."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!! HE'S MY HUSBAND SO I WILL DO WHAT I WANT WITH HIM!!!" Rose screamed.

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! T.M.I Rose! T.M.I!" I screamed.

"OH SHUT UP! You act like you and Adam aren't all lovey dovey at night!" Rose replied.

"We aren't!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not like you and Emmett that is!!!" I screamed.

"OH MY GOD!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ESME AND SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU, BEFORE YOU GET IN ANY MORE TROUBLE!" Krystal screamed.

Wow have we been getting that annoying?

"BRING IT ON WERECAT!!!!" Rose screamed beckoning her forward.

Krystal shifted and lunged at Rose just as she lunged at her. We weren't fast enough to stop them. They sat there fighting and clawing and anything the could until......

**A/N HEY! Thanks for reading and I hope you review like last time! Any suggestions? I will take all the help I can! So please suggest anything to put in here. Oh and remember REVIEW! =) The more you review the fast I will update.**

**Love,**

**Sammy4eva**


	8. Cliff Diving

**A/N: HEY! Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews!! Remember any suggestions (even silly ones) are appreciated. So I need 5 reviews until I update next so.... review! Please? Anyway here's chapter 7**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I do not own Twilight I only own copies. =)**_

**Emmett's POV**

Rose bit her. She BIT her!! Who knows how she will react to the venom. Krystal screamed out in pain and Rose released her.

"ROSALIE HALE CULLEN!!!" Esme screamed, "LEAVE MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT!!"

"Esme! I....I....I didn't mean to! I was only mad! I didn't think I'd actually bite her!" Rose pleaded.

"Get out.........now" Esme said with tears in her eyes.

"I'M GLAD YOUR CHOOSING HER OVER ME!!! WHO YOU CHANGED!! WHO YOU RAISED AS A VAMPIRE WHEN YOU JUST MET THIS GIRL!!" Rosalie screamed as 8 men busted in the house.

"Hands where I can see them!" a really really fat one screamed. Wow.......he's so fat its not even funny.

"Oh go eat a Twinkie and get out of our house," I replied glaring at him.

"You wanna turn to ash?" he said pointed a weapon at me.

"Oh I'm sooooooo scared of that gun," I said rolling my eyes.

"You wish. This is a FLAME THROWER! Now put your hands where I can see them, all of you, or you vampires turn to ash," he said pointed it at each and every one of us.

**Jasper's POV**

So much pain. Krystal is SERIOUSLY hurting! I'm sending as many calm, peaceful waves as I can but nothing is helping. I wish I could help her. Great now I'm feeling even more guilty from Rosalie. I glanced over and saw a tear drop. That can't be Krystal! Who is it then? I turn my whole head to see Esme crying. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!!???!! I saw that everyone was crying and their tears were ACTUALLY falling! The 8 eight who knew we were vampires got all wide eyed.

"Congratulations!" the fat one said throwing his hands in the air.

"What do you mean?" I asked tears streaming down my face.

"You've just been PUNKED!!" he screamed nervously.

"Punked?" I asked.

"It's a show that we do to see how people will react if we say that they are vampires and point a "flame thrower at them," he said laughing still nervous.

"Ya hahahaha," we all laughed nervously along with him.

"Vampires aren't real! Everyone knows that. Well whoa! Whoa! WHOA! Why is that girl on the ground?" he asked.

"Well Rose here is going to be a life guard so Krystal volunteered to act dead so Rose could practice CPR," I said thinking quickly.

"Oh, carry on then. Sorry for interrupting you," he said as they were all leaving.

Once they all had left and out of hearing distance Taylor asked, "How the," she started but was silenced with a glare from Adam.

"Fine," she continued, "How the crud monkeys are we crying and the tears ACTUALLY falling?"

"I don't know...." I said. I look over and see Carlisle checking Krystal's pulse.

"Well turn your head if you don't want to see this," Carlisle said leaning down to Krystal's neck.

Oh lord I can't bear to watch. We all turned around including Rosalie. Carlisle got the venom out of Krystal and told us to turn around. We did as told and what amazed me was that Krystal was sitting up rubbing her neck.

"Dang Rose! You bite hard..." she said flinching at her neck. I sent as many calm waves as I could at her to help.

"Holy," Krystal started but Adam interrupted.

"Language!" he warned.

"Ugh fine! Holy calm waves," she said laughing at Adam.

"Oh Krystal?" I asked mentally laughing at Adam with her.

"Ya? Wait let me guess. It's about those dudes, and that really REALLY fat one who needed 45 years worth of work outs just to be considered over weight, and how your tears could fall?" she guessed.

I stared at her wide eyed, "Um, yeah. Oh by the way it wasn't 45 years it was 46," I said smirking.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know ONE year mattered so much to you! Anyway those guys were more legend hunters, no I will not explain what a legend hunter is the same explains itself, and you could cry because you were around me. I have no idea why, I think it's one of my extra powers but who knows," she said shrugging.

"Well now that THAT'S all over who here is bored?" Emmett asked while raising his hand.

Everyone cracked up laughing at how stupid Emmett was.

**Taylor's POV**

I sat there laughing until I was practically rolling on the floor.

"So Emmett. Since you're bored what do you want to do?" I asked propping myself up on my elbows.

"Let's go..... CLIFF DIVING!" he said running upstairs to go get his bathing suit.

"We can't Emmett! We can't cross the border it will break the treaty! Don't you remember?" I said yelling upstairs.

"I'll call Quil," Krystal said as Bella said, "I'll call Jacob."

They both looked at each other and laughed.

"I'll call Quil you call Jacob?" Krystal asked.

"Sure," Bella said laughing a little bit.

They both called them and convinced them to let us cross. YAY!!!

"Krystal!" I said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I think you're my size. You can borrow one of my bathing suits," I said.

"Thanks," she said looking grateful.

We all went and got into your swim suits. I lent Krystal my other tank-ini because she looked scared of all the bikinis Alice was trying to get her in.

"Come on!!!" Alice whined.

"You're lucky you're even getting that thing near me!" Krystal warned.

Alice had backed her up against the wall.

"You are NOT wearing a ONE PIECE!" Alice said.

"I'm NOT wearing a BIKINI and you get that think any closer and I will shift then tear it to SHREDS!" Krystal said getting ready to shift.

Alice screamed and backed off.

I laughed and said, "Here you can use this tank-ini. I can wear my other one."

"Thanks a ton!" she said smiling.

"Don't worry about it. ANYWAY Let's go!!!" I said charging out the door with Krystal close behind.

"WAIT!" Alice screamed.

"WHAT?" we screamed back. Dang Krystal is like my twin! =)

"KRYSTAL!! YOU HAVE TO LET ME DO YOUR WATERPROOF MAKE-UP!!!!" Alice screamed.

Krystal's eyes got huge and she screamed, "NEVER!! I HATE make-up!!! You'll never take me alive!" while running away.

"KRYSTAL! You forgot to say "You'll never take me alive COPPERS!" Duh I mean that's the whole point," I said laughing.

"Oh. In that case, YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE ALICE/COPPERS!" she screamed running downstairs.

I heard a thump, laughing, then I could feel rage. I feel like Jasper. Wait a minute, "JASPER!" I screamed.

"What?" he said as I accidentally ran into him.

"Don't point your emotion rage thingys at me!" I said pretending to scold him.

"COME ON!!!! LET'S GO ALREADY!!" Emmett screamed getting impatient.

Alice came running down the stairs chasing after Krystal. Krystal started running around Emmett with Alice almost in catching distance.

"CARLISLE!!" Krystal screamed.

"Yes?" Carlisle answered walking in the living room.

"Alice is trying to put make-up on me and I don't want to!!" she screamed still running around Emmett.

"ENOUGH ALREADY! YOU PEOPLE ARE MAKING ME DIZZY AND I'M A VAMPIRE! That's hard to do," Emmett boomed while picking Alice and Krystal up.

"Put me down before I bite you," Krystal warned.

"You won't bite me," he said right before she bit him.

"You can't say I didn't warn you," she said.

"Alright alright, sheesh you hurt, anyway let's go," Emmett said walking out the door.

We all reached the cliffs and Rosalie was the first to dive. Krystal was telling us all of the weird stories she's been through. We didn't notice that Rosalie was gone until she came back an hour later.

"I JUST GOT EATEN BY A SHARK AND NONE OF YOU EVEN NOTICED??!!!!! ESPECIALLY YOU! EMMETT CULLEN I EXPECTED YOU TO COME AND HELP ME!!!!! FORGET THIS!! GO HAVE FUN WITH YOUR NEW LOVE!!!," Rosalie screamed while throwing their wedding ring, the first one, at him while running away.

**A/N: HEY! I think this is my longest chapter ever. ANYWAY the shark idea came from Mgirl30311. I told that I will do my best to use ALL of your suggestions so please review and give suggestions. Just 5 more reviews until I update! =) So remember review!**

**Love always,**

**Sammy4eva**


	9. Weird Birthday!

**A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been having some problems at home. So again SORRY for the wait!! Here's chapter 8.**

_**Disclaimer: I own copies of the Twilight book but I have no official rights of Twilight or any of the characters. I own Taylor, Adam, Krystal, and well you'll find out soon ;)**_

**Rosalie's POV**

I can not believe that a shark actually ate me..... HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?? I'M A FREAKING VAMPIRE!! There I was minding my own business just going to dive off the cliff and when I dive a shark comes out of NOWHERE! I hate sharks now. I sat there fighting and screaming waiting for Emmett to come to my rescue but NO! He just goes off with that little Krystal!! I hate her now for taking my Emmett away from me. SHE didn't save him. SHE hasn't known him and helped him through his change!! But NOOO she just has to be MADE for Emmett doesn't she?!! I guess I shouldn't be too mad. Now that I'm calm I think I might go back. WAIT A MINUTE!! Emmett didn't even come after me when I stormed away!!! He is soooo going to get it! As I start walking back to well probably tear him limb from limb I spot a shadow. I was being very paranoid since I mean I just got eaten by a shark..... "Who's there?" I said being even MORE paranoid.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you," a blonde boy said coming out of the woods. He was pretty cute! He had blonde hair, obviously, sky blue eyes with a hint of gold near his pupil, some muscle but not scrawny like Edward but not enough muscle as Emmett.

"I'm Kyle," He said as he sniffed the air, "Mm-mm. Leopard my favorite."

"WAIT!" I screamed before he ran off to go get it.

"Yes?" he asked confused.

"Are you a vampire?" I asked even more confused.

"Yes....and so are you. Correct?" he asked.

Grr! So many questions going back and forth. " Well yes. You're vegetarian? Oh and since you're a vampire how the hell can you have blue eyes?"

"Yes and I don't know. I was changed and when I awoke I had blood red eyes. I didn't want to hunt humans so I went and found an animal. I knew right away that I was a vampire, no one had to tell me." he answered.

DAAANG! "Wow," was all I could say.

"Now if you'll excuse me I smell leopard and I'm very hungry," he sniffed again. "MMMMMM! Even better it's snow leopard," he said before running off.

Wait! I think he smells Krystal!! No matter how much I hate her I can't just let her be killed!!!

"KYLE!!! WAIT!!" I screamed running after him.

When I caught up he was already there and looked confused. Krystal looked uncomfortable and almost shifted. "Where is that damn snow leopard?" Kyle asked to no one in particular.

"It's," Krystal started but Adam silenced her.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND SILENCING PEOPLE? I MEAN REALLY!" I said a bit too loud.

"It's me!" Krystal said before Adam could silence her again.

"What do you mean it's you?!! Don't be playing game with me girl!" he said looking extremely hungry.

"I can prove it but I only will once you've fed," she said oddly calm.

"PROVE IT!! PROVE IT NOW!!" he said his eyes getting darker by the second.

"I won't until you've fed!" she said starting to lose her temper.

"Back off lover boy!! Go feed and then we can prove how redonculous you're being!!" Taylor said. Taylor and her weird weird words!

"Redonculous? Are you mental or something???" Kyle asked. OH NO!!

"NO DON'T HURT HIM!!!!" I screamed as the sun started to rise.

Krystal shifted and looked ready to pounce if he even put a finger on me. Taylor was snarling and ready to bite his head off. Literally.

"You even touch any of us and I will bite your head off!" Taylor warned.

Kyle got this smug look on his face and went up to Krystal.

"Kyle don't! She's being serious!! Krystal will also rip you to shreds!!!" I warned him getting worried.

He reached down as to pet Krystal on the head but instead got his hand ripped off. Krystal flung it from her mouth and it hit Edward in the face. I couldn't help but laugh at Eddie's face! It was priceless. Everyone started laughing except Eddie and Kyle.

"Can I have my hand back now?" he asked getting annoyed.

"No, I was planning on saving it so I could have it for dinner! Of course you can you retard," Eddie said throwing it at him.

"Sarcastic much?" he asked reattaching his hand.

"If a hand hit you in the face with SLOBBER on it you would too," Eddie said. Bad move dude, bad move.

Krystal shifted back and started screaming, "FIRST OF ALL, I DO NOT SLOBBER!!! SECOND OF ALL, DOGS SLOBBER NOT CATS, DOGS!! LAST I AM NOT A WEREWOLF OR A DOG!!!!" then she slapped him. Hahaha!

The sun was all the way up and Krystal's eyes turned red at the same time Eddie's did. WTF IS HAPPENING?? As their eyes glowed red, in big red letters, the words friends appeared. They both snapped out of it as Krystal stumbled backwards.

"What was that????" I asked.

"Can I just finish looking at everyone then explain??" she asked.

"I guess?" I said even though it sounded more like a question.

She did the same thing to everyone and for Jasper it came up brother/sister and obviously for Alice sister-in-law. Emmett's was soul-mate and mine was best friend. Kyle's said nothing which was strange.

"Okay now that that's all over with WHAT WAS THAT??????" I asked completely confused.

"Today is my 18th birthday. Legend and blah blah blah that will happen with everyone I see blah blah blah." she said looking tired.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Oh yeah umm I could possibly get more powers but that's unlikely." she answered.

"You SURE that's it?" I asked not fully believing her.

"No... once you look at your soul-mate that will happen. But only your soul-mate," she said.

We all looked at one another and found out that everyone was the same except Emmett and Krystal, obviously, and Kyle was mine. He was ALL mine and no one could take that away from me. I just hope it's a REAL happily ever after.

**A/N: Sorry odd ending I know. This story is NOT finished! I will add more but I need your advice. I need suggestions and I want to know if I should make a story about when Jacob was a baby. What if he shifted waaaaay too early? Anyway review and give advice I appreciate everything! Thanks for reading!!**

**Love,**

**Sammy4eva**


	10. Fun Days in Summer

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile!!! I really am sorry but now I'm updating! =D Anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters.**

**Emmett's POV**

Rosalie and Kyle seem like a great couple. I think he's actually made her soften up a bit.

"KYLE!!" I heard Krystal scream as she started laughing. Ahh she has such a cute little laugh you can't help laughing along with her.

"What'd he do?" I asked coming outside to see what was going on. Adam and Taylor were chasing each other all around and Krystal had her hand outstretched as Kyle tagged her.

"We're playing freeze tag and Adam's it!" she said laughing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," Taylor screamed as Adam tagged her, "KRYSTAL!"

Krystal shifted into a cheetah since it was summer and blazing hot. She ran faster than Adam just barely and hit Taylors hand with her tail.

"Thanks!" Taylor said running away.

Krystal shifted back and asked, "Wanna play? Everyone else is they are probably just hiding."

"Carlisle and Esme hiding? You're not serious," I said smiling.

"Not them! You know who I mean! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," she screamed as Adam tagged her.

Carlisle came out of the forest and Krystal said quietly to him "Quick! Unfreeze me! PLEASE?"

"Sorry you know I'm not playing," he said smiling but tagging her anyway. They always do that for some odd reason.

"Thanks!" she said running away and hiding behind me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Shut up your big enough I can hide behind you!" she said looking side to side for Adam.

Eddie came out and screamed, "Krystal!! Why are you hiding behind Emmett??"

Out of nowhere Adam came and froze Krystal. Krystal turned and said to Eddie, "Don't worry EDDIE-POO I'll get my revenge!"

Alice came laughing at the vision she saw. Eddie looked annoyed because she must have blocked her thoughts. "You're going to get it EDDIE! Trust me she doesn't fool around when it comes to revenge!" she said laughing again.

"What can a stupid little cat do to me?" he said acting way too cocky.

"Emmett!" Krystal said.

"Yes?" I asked turning around.

"Will you unfreeze me? PLEASE??" she said making her eyes big and holding out her hand.

"Sorry I can't!" I said running away.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie come and unfreeze her. "Thanks. NO THANKS TO YOU EMMETT!" Krystal screamed.

"Want to get revenge on wittle EDDIE-POO together?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course! Revenge with sister is better than revenge by yourself!" she said running after Eddie. Eddie was running for his life. Rosalie ran to the garage and I knew right away she was going to jack up his car. This should be HILARIOUS!

**Rosalie's POV**

I never knew how much fun Krystal could be! I thought as I took the battery and out of Eddie's car. Now then… what else to take out before I really destroy it?

"Kyle!" I screamed wanting him to help me destroy it.

"Yes?" he asked from behind me.

"Help me destroy Eddie's car?" I asked making my big eyes like Krystal taught me and grabbing his hands.

"Of course!" he said giving me a quick peck on the lips before going to get a sledge hammer.

"Old school… I like it!" I said grabbing a screw driver to pop his tires.

About an hour later we were done totaling the car. It was literally in various tiny pieces. We walked into the living room to find Eddie tied up in a dress with Alice, Krystal, and Taylor doing his make-up. Krystal was the first to turn around. "Rosalie!" she exclaimed, "want to help us do his make-up?"

"Duh! I want to make him look like the red-headed step-child!" I said running upstairs to grab some make-up.

Emmett, Kyle, Jasper, Adam, and even Carlisle were all laughing their heads off. I looked over and saw Esme deciding which heels she would use for Eddie to wear. About two hours later we had made him look like the ugliest girl on the planet. Bella walked in and laughed so hard she fell even though she's a vampire.

"Okay okay we all get it I'm the ugliest duckling you ever saw now WILL YOU UNTIE ME?" Eddie said very angry.

"Ugliest duckling? REALLY? Who are you, my grandmother?" Krystal said giving him the weirdest look.

"C'mon let's go finish freeze tag!" Taylor said, "Tag is more important than school you know!"

"We're not in school though!" Kyle said laughing.

"So? It's my saying get over it!" she said waving him off.

Adam appeared out of nowhere and handed Taylor a present. "What's this?" she asked.

"Just unwrap it!" he answered seeming very pleased with himself.

"Alright then," she said unwrapping it. The first thing I saw was a metal cage. As she opened it more it turned out to be a turtle.

"AWWWWWW!! I can't believe you remembered!" she said hugging him so tight if he was human he would have choked.

"Remember what?" Krystal asked.

"When were first together I called him a turtle because my friends dared me to draw a picture of a turtle with his head. He always wore this green jacket so it kinda helped," she answered smiling at the memory.

"Now then LET'S GO PLAY TAG!" We all screamed running outside leaving Eddie tied up and Carlisle and Esme laughing their heads off at our retardness.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! Again sorry for not updating!!! Anyway please review and give any suggestions as to what I should put on my next chapter okay? Okay? THANKS FOR READING! =D I 3 you all even those who don't review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey so so so so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! But I'm updating now :D Thanks to all my reviewers! Shout out to Jacki for her review! -gives virtual cookie- Thanks for such an awesome review :) Anyway enough of my blabber ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 11**

**Rosalie's POV**

Haha such a fun day! I just wish we had a slip'n'slide that would everything soooooo much more fun! Even if we had a trampoline or a pool or something, HMMM! "I GOT AN IDEA!" I shouted to no one in particular.

"OOH TELL ME, TELL ME!" Krystal said.

"Okay, okay relax!" I said laughing, "I can't tell you though. Just come with me to the store! I have to pick up a few things," I said thinking of make-up.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Eddie started, "You are NOT going to go buy more make-up, NOT if you are going to use it on ME!"

"Chill, it's for me so relax. C'mon Krystal," I said walking towards my car. She followed and got in the passenger side. I drove for awhile and then just as we were out of hearing distance Krystal asked, "You really aren't dragging me along to get make-up are you?"

"Of course not!" I answered, "We are getting a slip'n'slide, a trampoline, and maybe something else. I'm not quite sure what else we are getting though."

"Do you have a sprinkler?" she asked.

"No. Why would we need a sprinkler?" I questioned.

"You can put the sprinkler under the trampoline fill the inside of the trampoline with soap and laugh as all you vampires fall flat on your butt," she answered smiling.

"That is… AWESOME! I can't believe I didn't think of that before," I replied. We got to the store and bought the slip'n'slide, trampoline, pool, and accessories that were needed for them. Then, we headed back home with our whole car full. Krystal had to run home. I felt bad but she said she wanted to. When we got home Krystal made everyone hide upstairs and plug their ears. I had no idea why she made them plug their ears since it would be useless. Surprisingly, they all came down when Krystal told them to, after she got everything up and working, and they were so shocked. We explained that it was my idea but her idea to put the soap and sprinkler with the trampoline.

Emmett, Krystal, Kyle and I were all bouncing on the trampoline. We got to the boys to by using our big eyes. Emmett was bouncing Krystal up and down uncontrollably. She screamed, "STOP Emmett!" while laughing. "You're going to breaking something, or someone!"

"The only THING he's going to break is you," Eddie said with a smug look on his face.

"You did NOT just call me a THING!" she screamed bouncing to her feet with Emmett still flying her higher.

"Well I did get over it," he replied.

Krystal bounced all the way over the net of the trampoline and landed right in front him. She screamed so loud I thought my head was going to explode. Eddie got the worst of it though he was on the ground in the fetal position. "Now that you see what will happen if you mess with me I suggest you don't do it again," she said smiling evilly.

"I won't, I won't! I promise I won't!" he said covering his ears and rocking back and forth.

"Jeez! Please don't EVER do that again," Kyle said.

"Sorry you had to hear that it was only intended for EDDIE-POO!" she said.

Adam's POV

"OWWWWWWWW! Krystal PLEASE do not EVER do that again!" I said. The girl screams REALLY loud!

"Seriously!" Taylor said uncovering our ears. "If you do that again then let me know ahead of time."

"Sorry I'm done now," Krystal said bending her fingers up.

"It's ok just give a vampire a little warning," Emmett said trying to make her feel better.

"Now let's go play!" I screamed grabbing Taylor by the hand and running towards the slip'n'slide. We played in the pool, on the trampoline, and on the slip'n'slide all day until Carlisle came home.

Emmett's POV

Carlisle came home and asked what was going on and where we got everything. Krystal was the first to step up. She said, "Well we were all bored so Rosalie and I just decided that we needed something new. I hope you don't mind I mean it's not like no one is going to use them." She was bending her fingers up and bending one knee, a habit she has when she's nervous.

"Of course I don't mind! It's just the thing a vampire needs coming from the hospital!" he said smiling to assure Krystal that it was alright.

She instantly brightened and said, "TO THE TRAMPOLINE!" We all ran to different places and continued what we were doing. I was bouncing Krystal really high since she wouldn't jump.

"Why are you… bouncing..me..so HIGH?" she screamed while I bounced her.

"You won't bounce that's why!" I said accidently double bouncing her. She flew right over the net when I did that.

"KRYSTAL!" we all screamed not wanting her to get hurt. She was just about to hit the ground when….

**To be continued**

**A/N: Hope you liked it! **** even if you didn't review and tell me how I can make it better. Can't make it better? Review and tell me what you loved most! Think I can do better? Tell me what! Again sorry for not updating for so long! Hope you all still love it! By the way if you review a signed review I will give you a virtual gift! Whether it's a cookie or a cake! You choose **


	12. Strange Day

**A/N: HEEEY! Look I really don't know how to end this story without a "and they lived happily ever" thing so I am just going to continue to updating until I figure out how **** so please enjoy! ****WARNING: There will be making fun of Edward! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters **__**. But I do own Krystal, Taylor, Adam, and Kyle! (thanks to mgirl30311… thanks! :D)**_

**Emmett's POV**

Krystal was just about to hit the ground when out of nowhere one of the werewolves, in werewolf form, was right under her. She landed on him and sat up, still sitting on him, very confused. She looked down and said, "Okay who are you?" She then slid off of him, so he could shift back. He shifted and it turned out to be Quil.

"Hey Quil I'm glad you caught me and all but why are you here and how did you know I was going to hit the ground?" she asked.

"I'm here because Jacob wanted to visit Bella and I came to make sure no fights started and I saw you falling but no vampires were going to catch you for some reason so I did," he said smiling. Bella chose that moment to walk out of the house.

"Jacob came to visit? Well where is he then?" she said looking very excited.

"He will be here in 3….2….1" Quil said. As soon as Quil said 1 Jacob walked through the door right behind her. He hugged her from behind and Krystal was looking at them weirdly.

She turned to me and asked, "I thought Bella and Edward were together?"

"They are," I replied.

"So Eddie-poo is okay with her hanging around another man and having him hug her from behind?" she asked still very confused.

"No he's not but Bella wanted both of them so Edward and Jacob let her have it her way," I replied.

She looked at Bella strangely and said, "Well you do realize they both love you, right? And in the end they are going to make you choose."

"They wouldn't make me choose because they know I can't. I told them I was Switzerland," Bella replied.

"Whatever but in the end you will have to choose whether they make you or not," Krystal replied while everyone just stared at her. "What?" she asked getting freaked out from all the stares she was getting.

"WHY DO YOU THINK I WOULD MAKE HER CHOOSE?" Eddie and Jacob screamed.

"Because," Krystal started, "You both are obviously going to want her for yourself and it's not fair to make you two have to share her. I mean you both probably want to marry her but Eddie-poo and Bella are soul mates and Jacob you are just going to have to accept that fact and go and try to find your imprint. You know Bella is not your imprint and won't be."

"Well Jacob is just my best friend I think I'm allowed to hang out with my best friend and soul mate at the same time," Bella said obviously getting angry.

"Well yeah I mean but is it fair to break your best friends heart?" Krystal asked. "Just SHUT UP! Okay? Can you do that? Everything is just FINE the way it is. In fact it would be better if you just left. Ever since you got here all you've been doing is causing trouble!" Jacob practically yelled at her.

"Oh and you haven't been causing issues between Edward and Bella? But whatever if you don't want me here then your free to leave because guess what. I'm staying! This is MY family and MY family's home! The only reason why you are even allowed past that border is because of Bella and that's only because you're her best friend! If you weren't you would have broken the treaty and there would be an all out war going on right now. So you can't tell me to leave if this is MY home!" Krystal screamed at him. We all just stared at her too shocked to say anything.

There was an awkward silence until Taylor said, " Well I want to go cliff diving again!"

Adam then said, "Well, Quil, can we?"

"Can I tag along?" Quil asked.

**Taylor's POV**

"Sure!" I said happily.

"Then go ahead! I will meet you there in a half hour" Quil replied.

"No Alice I will so NOT wear a bikini OR waterproof makeup!" Krystal screamed running into the house.

"YES YOU WILL!" Alice screamed running after her.

"WAIT FOR ME!" I screamed running after Alice.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" Rosalie screamed running after me.

We all got up into my room ready to change into our swim suites. Alice was still trying to get Krystal into a bikini and Rosalie was to. HAHA poor Krystal . "NO! I WON'T WEAR A BIKINI NOW BACK OFF BEFORE I RIP THAT TP SHREDS!" Alice screamed and backed off again but Rosalie kept trying. Krystal ended up shifting and tearing it apart with her claws.

"THAT WAS A LIMITED TIME DESIGNER SWIM SUITE!" Alice screamed chasing after Krystal.

"JASPER CALM ALICE DOWN SO SHE DOESN'T KILL ME!" Krystal screamed while running away from Alice.

"DON'T EVEN TRY IT JASPER!" Alice screamed.

I looked at Emmett and Jasper and said, "Aren't you going to try and stop them from killing each other?"

They looked at each other and said "Might as well let them get a little bit of energy out first!" Everyone started busted up laughing then except Krystal and Alice because they were still running around the house.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Remember to review and give me any type of advice you have for me! **


	13. Beaches, contests, and engagement rings

**A/N: Heeey! Well so far this story is going nowhere, but I love it anyway so I shall continue it! =D What is going on now may shock you but it's fun to write so I hope you have fun reading it!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters**__**. But I do own Krystal, Taylor, Adam, and Kyle! **__** (Thanks to RandomAwesomeness… thanks! :D)**_

**Emmett's POV**

Wow. Poor Krystal is being chased by Alice. I want to help but then Alice would see what I was going to do and end up catching Krystal anyway.

"EMMETT! Heeeeelp me!" Krystal screamed running away from Alice.

"I can't! She will just see what I'm planning to do and end up catching you!" I said hoping she wouldn't be mad.

"THEN DON'T PLAN IT JUST DO SOMETHING!" Krystal screamed running around in a circle away from Alice using Kyle as the blocker. Dude is probably getting dizzy I know I did.

"STOP RUNNING AROUND ME! Krystal you would have a better chance of getting away if you were running around Emmett since he's huge and I'm not!" Kyle told them.

"Thanks Kyle!" Krystal screamed running toward me. I thought she was just going to run around me but instead she jumped on my back and whispered in my ear, "If you let Alice torture me with a makeover I will make sure I get my revenge."

"Okay then, hang on!" I said grabbing her legs so she wouldn't fall. I then ran full speed to the beach. I look back and saw Adam giving Taylor a piggyback ride to the beach just like I did with Krystal. In fact all the guys did that with their girls. Wow I have a strange family.

"Emmett… I am not as strange as everyone else and Bella isn't strange at all so be more careful when you talk about family," Eddie said.

"YOU'RE NOT STRANGE? Ok you can READ you drink animal blood to live, you fell in love with a human, you let her have Jacob even though werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies, you love mountain lions for breakfast, and YOUR NOT THAT STRANGE?" Krystal asked staring at him as if he had three heads.

"Nope!" he said with a blank look on his face.

"What are you smoking?" Taylor asked him.

"Hey Emmett," Alice said smiling.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Look there's a sandcastle contest down there want to go compete?" she asked.

"AWESOME! Can I? Please!" I asked Krystal.

"I'm not your ruler you don't have to consult me on everything. Just go! I want to watch you get beat by a five year old," she replied.

"YES!" I picked her up and ran down to the contest.

"Put me down you weirdo!" she said laughing.

"Awe ok!" I said putting her down. I started working on my sandcastle. It took me about a half hour. I put a stick, on the top of the castle, with a piece of cloth tied to it for a flag. The judges took a look at all of the sand castles they then went back and discussed it.

"The winner is…. Xander!" the one fat judge screamed. But… WHAT? Xander? That kid is only five!

"I soooo called that one!" Krystal said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah yeah yeah," I grumbled. I walked past her when I suddenly had an idea.

"Adam come on! Let's go get a new car mines boring," I said thinking of another jeep.

We ran off to the store and when we were out of hearing distance Adam asked, "We aren't buying cars are we?"

"Nope! I plan on proposing to Krystal and I think you and Taylor need to be married already dude," I explained.

"I was planning on it but I didn't know I was going to surprise her," he replied.

We got to the jewelry store and started check out the rings under the label 'engagement.' The saleslady wouldn't even look in our direction. I guess she was mad we were looking at the engagement ones. OH WELL! Too bad for her. I was looking at her birthstone. It was aquamarine and it wasn't too big or small. It was pure steel but I wanted it in silver or gold.

"Excuse me but do you have an aquamarine ring that's casing is in silver or gold?" I asked very politely to the saleslady.

"Yes we do. Follow me and I will show you the rings we have," she said going over to a glass case. She pointed to the aquamarines and said, "These are the only ones we have," then she left.

I was looking at the one that was silver and was already engraved. It said love. I decided against it since it was already engraved it must have been someone else's.

"Adam!" I called he came over since he had already bought his ring. It was an opal in a pure gold case. I, personally, thought Taylor would love it.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I can't decide which one I should get Krystal," I said feeling stupid.

"How about that one?" Adam said pointing to the only one that I hadn't looked at. It was a real aquamarine gemstone in a pure silver case. It was perfect.

"Thanks man," I said calling for the saleslady.

"I would like to buy that one please," I said smiling.

"Of course that will be…" she said calculating it up.

She told me the price so I handed her the money and gratefully took the ring.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Remember to review and give me any type of advice you have for me! **** Ha! Just kidding! I'm going to keep this chapter going only because I like writing it so much. **

**Alice's POV**

Oh my god! Adam and Emmett are going to propose! Oh I wish I could tell Taylor and Krystal! Well Taylor is good at acting I don't know about Krystal though. Hmm I wonder if they would be mad if I told.

"Alice! Why are you so jumpy?" Taylor asked me laughing.

"I can't tell you!" I said being even more hyper.

"Oh my god! You can't tell us your vision which has to do with Adam and Emmett! I bet they are getting something for us then," Taylor said thinking.

"Om my god! I bet they are going to propose! Aren't they Alice?" Krystal asked me getting excited.

"YES! Yes yes and yes! They are! They already bought the rings and are on their way back! The rings are beautiful you will LOVE them!" I admitted.

**Taylor's POV**

Krystal and I both screamed like little girls. "I can't believe they are going to propose!" we screamed at each other.

"Who's proposing to who?" Carlisle said walking in.

"Adam and Emmett are proposing to us!" we said very excited.

"Well I'm happy for you but you better not let them know you know. I think they would be crushed," Carlisle said laughing.

**Emmett's POV**

"Well I'm happy for you but you better not let them know you know. I think they would be crushed," I heard Carlisle say laughing. WHAT? The girls know? Alice must have saw it. I wonder if Eddie or Alice told. Oh well time to play dumb and act like we don't know they know. Adam looked the same way. I ran back up our driveway and walked in.

"I thought you were buying a car?" Krystal said acting like she didn't know.

"There were no jeeps I liked," I said shrugging and sitting down next to her. She seemed anxious. Apparently she was since Jasper sent an annoyed look to her and she calmed down.

"Sorry Jasper," she said looking at her hands.

"It's alright, just try to at least make them a little less strong," he said laughing.

"Okay!" she said happily.

I heard a squeal of delight and a "YES!" from outside.

"What was that?" Krystal said looking very confused. Dang the girl can act.

Taylor rushed in and said, "He proposed!," she rushed over to Krystal and showed her the ring.

"Oh my god it's beautiful!" Krystal said admiring it.

"I know! It's my birthstone too!" she screamed before rushing back to Adam and taking him outside.

"Krystal do you," I started.

**A/N: Okay for real this time. I will update sometime soon hopefully. I always update faster when I'm at my dad's but I'm leaving tomorrow. So if I get enough reviews I will update again today! So remember please review! =D**

**Flames are accepted. **

**Love,**

**Sammy4eva**


	14. Wait! You sleep in a tree!

**A/N: Okay so RandomAwesomeness made me update. It's not that I don't want to but help is always appreciated. Well I don't have anything more to say so here ya go!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. **___

**Krystal's POV**

Crap. I think he knows I know so he's setting me up. Grr he can be so evil. Oh well I can too!

"Krystal, do you want to go get something to eat?" he asked.

"You don't eat…" I said seriously confused.

"Well no, but you do and you haven't eaten all day," he replied.

"No thanks. I'm not really that hungry," I told him.

"Yes you are you haven't eaten all day. It's not good for you to do that. So please just come with me and you can go get something to eat," he said.

"No! I told you I wasn't hungry. If I am hungry I will let you know," I said turning on my heel about to go out in the woods.

"Wait," he said grabbing my wrist.

"What," I said.

"I'll take you shopping or to a movie or somewhere just please come with me," he said spinning me around to face him.

"Why?" I asked honestly curious.

**Emmett's POV**

Why won't she go get something to eat? I don't mind! Oh well I just offered to take her shopping or anywhere she wanted and now she's asking why! She is the first girl I have ever met to question shopping that they don't even have to pay for.

"Because I want to take you somewhere you want to go," I replied simply.

"Fine, but please don't take me to a movie," she said.

"We can go wherever you want," I said hoping she would actually choose a place and not just say it doesn't matter like she usually does.

"Alright let's go," she said walking toward the garage.

**Jasper's POV**

Wow. Emmett is seriously messing with Krystal's emotions. I don't even think he knows. I am getting some serious disappointed emotions from Krystal. I sent her as many calm waves as I could. Once she was calm I sent a few happy waves toward her. She turned around and smiled at me. I guess she was thanking me. I smiled back and she went into the garage. Emmett followed and I heard him as "So where do you want to go?"

"I don't really care just drive," I heard her say. Wow she seems mad!

"I think Emmett got her a little bit cranky," Alice said looking toward the garage.

"Well once Krystal decides where they are going then you're probably going to get a vision," I said grabbing her hand.

"I already did," she replied smiling, "Emmett is taking her out to eat. She's going to be mad at first but then she will be happy. That's all I'm going to tell."

"Okay we will see how she is when they get back," I said smiling.

**Emmett's POV**

I knew she was going to do this! That's it I'm taking her out to eat since she hasn't eaten all day. She seems kind of mad though.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," she said looking out the window. She always does that and I don't know why.

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

She looked over confused and asked, "Do what?"

"Look out the window all time. Whenever anybody is driving you always look out the window," I explained.

"Oh," she said and smiled, "I just like looking at the scenery. I am still getting used to Forks. Plus, sometimes I like to just look out the window to see the rain."

"I never knew that. Anyway where do you want to go? Please don't say it doesn't matter or something like that," I told her.

"I don't know though. It's not like I have ever really been around Forks. I spent all my time with you and when I wasn't I was asleep," she replied.

"I always forget where do you go to sleep? Did you ever find a house yet?" I asked hoping she just stayed at a relative's.

"I slept in a tree. It was pretty comfy actually," she told me.

"Why would you do that? You could have always just asked to sleep at our house. I mean it's not like we sleep and I know Esme is going to flip when she hears that you have been sleeping in a tree," I said starting to get mad that she slept in a tree. I mean I know she's a shape shifter and all but still!

"I didn't want to intrude and in case anyone wanted to have some alone time I didn't want to hear that while I was trying to sleep. Plus I also didn't want to overstay my welcome," she said.

"Don't ever worry about that okay? Now you are going to eat something," I told her pulling up into a Steak 'N Shake.

"Fine but only because you didn't take me anywhere expensive," she sighed. She unbuckled and I was at her door pulling it open for her before she could even touch the handle.

She stared at me and mumbled, "Stupid vampire speed."

I laughed and said, "Sorry but it's just one of the things that happens to come in handy."

"I should've known you would hear me," she said laughing. We walked in and were immediately sat. I ordered nothing and she just got an iced tea.

"Doesn't the smell bother you?" she said glancing up from the menu.

"I've gotten used to it since Bella was human and was over all the time," I replied.

"Well I guess that comes in handy since you now have me over all time," she said smiling.

"I would put up with it even if I wasn't used to it," I said looking at her. The waitress came and she just ordered cheese fries.

"Okay that will be right up," the waitress said winking at me. Ugh, gross!

"Ugh! People are so gross," Krystal said when the waitress walked away. I laughed at that since I was just thinking the same thing. "What?" she asked.

"I was just thinking the same thing," I told her.

Her food came and she ate quickly. She finished her drink and I went up and paid. She was searching through her bag for some reason.

"What are you searching for?" I asked.

"My money," she simply replied.

"I already paid for it no need to worry," I said gently pushing her toward my jeep.

"That's not fair you didn't even get anything… well you can't but still!" she said finally finding her wallet.

I quickly hid the receipt and said, "We are rich I don't think a couple dollars means anything."

"Fine but now you have to take me shopping since you mentioned that," she said smiling evilly.

"Alright, where to?" I asked.

"Hot topic and then Kohls. I could use some stuff from there," she said looking out the window. I drove there and she ended up buying nothing. We drove in silence back home. I walked in and pulled her with me.

"Esme!" I called.

"Yes?" Esme said appearing in front of us.

"Did you know where Krystal has been sleeping these past few days?" I asked knowing she didn't.

"Emmett! Don't I told you I was fine!" Krystal said obviously getting mad.

"No I don't, why?" Esme asked curious.

"Emmett! Fine go ahead, tell her, see if it stops me," she said managing to get out of my grip I had on her wrist.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Esme asked sensing that she was mad.

"She's been sleeping in a tree," I told her knowing the whole family could her.

"What? Why? You could have always just asked. Oh well that doesn't matter you can sleep in Emmett's room tonight," she said

"She's not going to you know," Jasper said leaning against the door frame that leads to outside.

"No I'm not going to. Jasper's right. Now if you'll excuse me I'm tired so I'm going into the woods," Krystal said before shifting.

She ran to the door and waited for Jasper to move. He wouldn't move so she looked around. She saw that the window was open and jumped out running off into the forest.

"Sorry dude, didn't know the window was open," Jasper told me.

"Well I'm going to go find her and talk some sense into her," I said determined.

"No you won't! If you do that will just make Krystal more mad," Alice said.

"Fine, but I am going looking for her in the morning!" I said walking to the garage. I need to go for a ride.

**A/N: OKAY! That's it! Any suggestions are helpful so please review telling me what you think I should do ****. Well I hope to update soon! Thanks for reading! Bye!**

**Love always,**

**Sammy4eva**


End file.
